HikaruxHaruhi on Halloween
by ShabamDinosaur
Summary: Haruhi and Hikaru are stuck together as partners after they get split off from the rest of their group at the Test of Courage Tournament... Hikaru has trouble finding the right words to express his feelings to Haruhi so maybe he'll just have to use actions? Lemon for later chapters. Maybe a hint of Kaoru. This is my first fanfiction so rate please and let me know what you think!
1. Leading Up to the Event

Halloween, a day of pure, twisted fun. A day for celebrating the idea of costumes, candy and your average horror. And at Ouran Academy, this was a day (and night!) full of celebration. On this particular Halloween, Class 1A's event of the evening was a Test-of-Courage Tournament, nominated by your ever-babbling Renge. Although she often gotten on the Host Club's nerves, once in awhile she had a good idea. This event was one of them.

Class 1A was given permission to use the schools campus after hours. Very late hours, too. The class would get into teams of 3 or 4, plan out their scare tactics, and take turns scaring the absolute crap out of each other. This kind of warped fun was just right for the twins.**  
**  
Hikaru and Kaoru with their messed up humor decided it would be a great idea to pair up with their best female friend, Haruhi, and the class fraidy cat. What better way to get some laughs than to drag the class rep (also known as the class wimp) to a mandatory fright night with them? Although Class Rep would be more comfortable with Haruhi along to keep the twins jokes at a minimum, it would still be an easy task to make Class Rep pee himself reguardless of Haruhi's attempts to comfort him. Besides, Kaoru was the one to suggest Haruhi to be in their group. And Kaoru had his reasons for volunteering her.

Haruhi was very close to the twins, in fact she was their best friend. They hadn't ever really let anyone else in except each other, but Haruhi had somehow figured them out and bonded with them. She was very dear to the Hitachiin brothers, as the twins were to each other. They both loved Haruhi as a friend, but Hikaru felt something deeper than just 'best friends'. He felt a lot happier when she was around. His cheeks would get hot at the silliest compliment from her. He would go out of his way to protect her. He didn't know what it was about her that made him feel this way. He had never felt like this about another person (except his brother, but they had been closest of the close ever since they were born.) For all he knew, he just liked her as a sister. But Kaoru understood exactly what was going on.

Kaoru knew that Hikaru would always love him unconditionally. They just had that kind of brotherly connection. They did everything together, always. They felt so close to one another. Which is why Kaoru felt that it would be good for his brother to branch out a little bit. Kaoru knew that he would never be deserted for someone else, he trusted Hikaru more than that. So, Kaoru decided to help Hikaru understand his feelings. And that's when Kaoru announced, "Haruhi will be in a group with us!"

Haruhi hadn't had much consent considering Kaoru just kind of blurted it out without asking her, but the twins were her friends, and Class Rep was a good kid. It might be fun! She pondered. She was unusually positive.

For the rest of class, 1A discussed food, rules, teams, and etc. until the bell rung.

A couple nights later, the twins stood in their large, hallway of a bathroom a couple hours before the event. Their maids and personal hairdressers were working quickly and efficiently to prepare them for tonight. Not a hair out of place, not a hint of plaque in their teeth, no dirt on their shoes, and absolutely no wrinkles in their uniforms. As the maids busied themselves around them, making them look and smell presentable, the twins conversed.

"So Kaoru, what do you think we should do about that Class Rep guy?"

"Ha! He looked like he was about to cry when we pulled him in our group."

"Yeah, we gotta make sure we live up to his expectations. And I'm sure he's expecting to be terrified..." Hikaru smirked with a trace of malice in his voice.

"Of course, it'll be easy. But what about Haruhi? We don't want to scare her too bad. Well I guess her only weakness that we know of is thunder and lightning, but still... Maybe we could find another one of her soft spots." Kaoru contemplated.

Hikaru blinked as he thought about what Kaoru said. He began to wonder what else Haruhi might be afraid of. _Well she was petrified of thunderstorms..._ He learned that after their first date when he found her crying in a run-down old church, all alone. _Maybe she's afraid of the dark? Or maybe she doesn't like being spooked? I wonder if she'll want someone to hold onto if she gets scared..._ Thoughts of Haruhi turned to fantasies and Hikaru daydreamed lazily while staring at the wall. He imagined them alone in a dark hallway at Ouran and Haruhi clinging to his chest while he put his arm around her. He pictured her cute face looking up at him, and just the thought of it made him long for her.

****He blinked hard and fast when he snapped out of it. _WHAT? No, I can't think those things! She's Haruhi, my friend, not some damn romantic girl I'm gonna take advantage of. Cut it out, Hikaru._ He straightened himself up and began focusing on what he looked like. He had his uniform on, his hair was parted exactly opposite of Kaoru's, and the maids had just finished drenching him in cologne. The maids stepped back and said in unison, "You're ready for your evening, Hitachiin brothers. Have a good time!" With that the boys walked outdoors to the limousine and stepped inside. They were in for an interesting night.


	2. This Isn't a Joke Anymore

The hallways were dark. The classrooms were all pitch black. The courtyard lights that generally lit up the garden were shut off. The only light guiding the way around the massive buildings was the moon that shed its faint light over the courtyard and the scarce candles that lined the hallways. The flames of the candles in the high ceilings made long shadows that stretched all the way down to the floor of the foyer. The setting was perfectly eerie for a night of pure innocent terror.

The door leading from the main meeting room slammed behind Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru and Class Rep and the night had officially begun. "I- I- I- I think I would be b-b-better off staying back at our home base guys... I mean this looks pretty d-d-dangerous, we could trip or something b-bad could happen so I think I'm just gonna s-stay behind..." Class Rep stuttered while stumbling backwards towards the door. Kaoru immediately realized what he was about to make a run for and yanked on the back of his shirt.

"Oh no you don't! We've got buisness to take care of," Kaoru hissed with a smirk. Class Rep went completely pale and was as motionless as a still-life painting.

"Yes we do. Hey Kaoru, do you remember how that one story went? About the witch in the clock tower? How they say she haunts these halls at on Halloween night, eating the souls of innocent _FRAIDY CATS?_" Hikaru purred and inched closer to Class Rep with a devilish smile. At this point Class Rep was too dizzy to even try to comprehend what the twins were saying.

"Oh stop it guys, he's scared enough already. Don't worry about them Class Rep, I won't let them bother you. But look what I snagged from the library! 'Sure-Fire Ways for Dealing with Anxiety'!" Haruhi attempted to ease Class Rep's irrational fear with a book.

Class Rep gulped and his eye twitched, "Do... do those actually work?"

"Sure! Look, 'Step One: Pretend everything's okay," Class Rep stared at her as she spoke. "Step Two: Whistle a cheerful little tune," Class Rep gasped at this one. "And thirdly, tell yourself "I'm brave!'"

Class Rep inhaled dramatically and shrieked, "Are you kidding me?! None of those things actually work!" He went pale again and fell to the floor. The twins made eye contact and chuckled. Haruhi rolled her eyes and pulled him up off the ground.

"Alright, come on, let's get going. This is going to be a long night..." She grumbled as she dragged Class Rep by the arm down the hallway. They had fun exploring the school at night, Hikaru and Kaoru would ever so often sneak up behind Class Rep and scare him so hard he couldn't even move. Haruhi scolded them for being so mean while they trudged down the long hallways. They took turns with the other groups hiding and popping out at one another, making everyone's heart race with fright then laughter. Well mostly everyone, Class Rep's heart rate was past racing, it was at a mile a minute. Haruhi's group would hide out for a little while in a classroom and wait for the other groups to come in, then jump out and startle anyone that entered. The night went by so quickly because everyone had enjoyed themselves so much. Even Class Rep had begun to let himself have some fun. This would be a good memory for everyone.

At one point it was Haruhi's group's turn to be scared again. They wandered down the quiet hallways, peering around corners to make sure no one would pop out at them. They all hooked arms and walked in a horizontal line, Haruhi and Class Rep were in the middle. The quietness of the hallways was eating at their nerves, it hadn't been this silent all night. Usually they could hear the distance _"RAAAWWR!"_ and then laughter, a sure-fire sign groups were scaring each other and having a good time, but at the moment it was a very still atmosphere inside the school. It was uncomfortable.

"I don't like how quiet this is... It's kind of _creepy_..." Kaoru said and then swallowed.

"I don't either... It's really uncomfortable. I get that were supposed to be scared but this is just nerve-racking," Haruhi whispered. Their footsteps echoed down the long halls.

"Yeah, I thought I had gotten over my fear of the dark, but that was when there were people all around us. Now I can't tell the difference between a person out to scare us or a shadow that might be the figure of a demon! Ohhh, I feel woozy," Class Rep overdramatically said while his knees buckled. Everyone just ignored him and dragged him along.

As they were passing one of the main staircases, Haruhi thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She felt her heart jump out of her chest and she did a double-take towards the stairs. She blinked hard hoping what she was seeing would disappear. It didn't.

She craned her neck to the side, "D-d-did you guys see that... That creepy shadow... By the window..." Her eyes went wide as she spoke.

"Come on, Haruhi, not you too..." Class Rep groaned. The twins exchanged puzzled looks.

"I'm not joking guys look at the window at the top of the stairs!" Haruhi pointed at the black figure that was slowly turning around to face them. Class Rep silently gasped and Hikaru and Kaoru actually looked frightened. The black blob at the top of the stairs did not look like the framework of a human. It was very tall and lanky. As it turned to face them, it groaned loudly in a deep, throaty moan.

"Why did you kick... My_ SKULLLL_!" The terrifying entity howled. It staggered towards them down the stairs and their screams filled the hallway when they realized they were targets. Their entire group booked it. It wasn't a joke by some students anymore, and even if it was, it wasn't funny. Kaoru and Class Rep scrambled one direction and Hikaru and Haruhi ran the other. None of them had time to think of who to run with or what direction. The only course they knew of was away from that thing.

Hikaru and Haruhi were sprinting down the foyer, turning corners like an unsolvable maze. Hikaru was difficult to keep up with, as he was an excellent runner on the school's track team. Haruhi stopped and leaned her knees, gasping for breath. Hikaru turned around and grabbed her hand, "Come on!" Haruhi blushed at the touch of his hand and ran behind Hikaru as fast as her petite legs would carry her.

They were slowing down after a couple minutes of tearing through the halls. They didn't know what they were running from or why, their sixth sense just seemed to know it was a being to avoid.

Just as they were turning another corner, a slick string that was practically invisible in the dark was strung near the floor. Hikaru tripped over the string, activating the trap. A net rose out of the air, scooping up both Haruhi and Hikaru in a very tight squeeze, dangling above the floor like two fish in a trap. The sound of their rapid footsteps still echoed down the hall, it was that quick. A simple string was pulled and within seconds they were 10 feet above the floor.

Not only were they basically kidnapped and stuck way up high for God knows how long, they were stuck in it together. In a very tiny space.


	3. Tangled in a Net of Feelings

Haruhi and Hikaru were tangled up with emotions, the net, and each other. That was how they had ended up after their abduction. There wasn't much they could do about it in the close quarters anyway. "Um, ow," Haruhi grumbled while pulling herself right-side up.

"Yeah, agreed," Hikaru groaned sarcastically, "What just happened anyway? It's not everyday you go to a school fright night and get picked up by a human-hunting net."

****"Well, obviously someone's out to get us... Literally," Haruhi concluded.

"No kidding. Um..." Hikaru was still a bit dizzy, but finally got a grasp on what exactly was going on. He looked inches above him, Haruhi's beautiful face was looking down at him. He could feel her hot breath. This brought a little blush to his cheeks. He looked down a little bit further. The rest of her body was hovering above him, close to touching. The warmth of her chest wasn't far from being against his, and her legs were pulled up to one of his sides. Thoughts of what could happen swarmed his mind. His cheeks flushed red-hot and he felt a familiar twitch in his pants. Oh no. Not now. She's already pracitcally mounting me, that would be so awkward. He thought. He felt himself harden a bit more. He knew the more he thought about it the worse it would get. So he tried not to think about it.

"Well, I guess we should probably find a way to get out of this thing..." Haruhi's calm and patience always amazed people, especially Hikaru. He complemented her with his bad temper and constant eagerness. She fidgeted around, trying to find a more comfortable place to try and figure out this puzzle. Then again, "comfortable" probably didn't apply here, between being caught in a net, and being caught in a net with the boy that gave her the hots.

She nonchalantly pushed herself off of Hikaru, who was lying down in the cup of the netting. While she was trying to sit up, the unstable floor of the netting threw her off balance and she collapsed on top of him, making the net swing back and forth. Though she caught herself early enough to avoid painful forehead-to-forehead contact, there was no stopping the pleasure-pain they both felt when their hips clashed together.

Haruhi stared into Hikaru's endlessly bronze eyes that were dangerously close to hers. She could see the confusion in his eyes. But she also picked up on a hint of... lust? Passion? Something about his eyes that made the shimmering gold highlights in his iris' dance, even in the dim lighting. Was he okay with the fact that they were so close together, alone? Or was it something he was not only okay with, but wanted badly?

He didn't see any of this coming. All he knew was that Haruhi's body was pushed up against his in ways he had dreamed of for so long, all in an instant. When she fell, she helplessly straddled him. Hikaru's face was close enough for her to feel his hot breath coming off of him. His wild scent intoxicated her, it was an exciting blend of cologne and lust. He could feel Haruhi's warm chest shoved against him. Her gorgeous, innocent face was so close. All of this at the same time was too much for his teenaged hormones to handle. He felt a certain part of him harden to full attention. Come on Hikaru, don't do this... He thought in the moments of heart-pounding silence.

And just when he had decided to do away with his feelings, Haruhi leaned forward and pressed her lips onto his.

Hikaru's heart raced. He wondered to himself if this was actually happening. Reality didn't matter right now, he closed his eyes and passionately kissed Haruhi back. He didn't need eyes for this kind of show, the feeling of Haruhi against him was enough to make his entire body tingle and feel warm. She's so damn beautiful though, what is she thinking? Why did she do that? Does this mean she likes me? Is this the time to tell her...? Hikaru thought to himself as a million questions ran through his mind. Her lips were soft and full. They gently pushed and pulled at each others lips. He pushed his tongue through the barrier. The barrier from her lips to her tongue, and the barrier from their friendship to something new and arousing.

Haruhi's heart jumped at the sudden movement of his tongue gently exploring her mouth. She mirrored him and lightly licked at his mouth. His mouth had a flavor of it's own, he was sweet with masculine lust. She loved it. She loved being so close to him. She loved the way he tasted and how he always smelled like cologne and freshly showered. He tenderly nibbled on her lower lip while he played with her soft, choppy hair. He sucked and bit her lip, suggesting a hint of pleasure he got from sadism. It balanced with the way Haruhi felt pain but also pleased when he bit her.

The way Hikaru teased her made her feel very hot "down there". She grinded her hips into him as the sensations of her body took control. Hikaru groaned with pleasure while he kissed Haruhi as her hips rocked on top of him. He gently rubbed her back and rhythmically pushed his ever-stiffening groin into hers. Haruhi was curious how no words had to be said for an act like this to have so much meaning.

Hikaru's many different desires for Haruhi multiplied as she bit his lips, wrapped her arms around his back and rubbed her hot spot with his. He let her do whatever she pleased. As much as he wanted to show her how much he really did love her, he was too scared to push it out of her comfort zone and ruin their friendship. Haruhi was a very innocent girl, and he almost wanted her to stay that way.

Almost.

Hikaru broke the kiss, just enough that their foreheads still touched. Haruhi's heart throbbed as she automatically assumed he would tell her they should stop. His eyes remained closed as he whispered, "Haruhi... What does this mean?"

"I was wondering the same thing..."

"I... I really like you, Haruhi..." He whispered. His voice shook like his nervous, pulsating heart. The words he breathed so quietly were the truth.

She opened her eyes slowly to make sure reality was still in reach, and it was. It was so close in reach she could almost kiss it again. Hikaru's stunning face was nothing but real. His bronze eyes couldn't be duplicated in the wildest of dreams. His pale skin was like soft ivory. Even though the lighting was scarce, the distant candlelight enhanced his attractive features. He was so flawless in Haruhi's eyes. His personality was full of youth, and he was strong. Although Haruhi was confident in herself, she felt she could never compare to Hikaru's mysterious perfection. She stared into his eyes for endless seconds, trying to comprehend the words Hikaru spoke that echoed through her mind.

She wanted to show him how she felt before she told him. Haruhi leaned forward and pressed her lips onto his. It was an honest and innocent kiss, one that had meaning. She broke away and whispered, "I like you too, Hikaru." Hikaru's entire body felt so warm. He couldn't resist the shy smile that inched across his face. He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her into a close hug. He squeezed her tight and she lied her head on his chest. She listened to his soft heartbeat and he closed his eyes with a smile on his face. She loved his warmth and he loved holding her so close. There was no place either of them would rather be. Laying in each other's arms in a net in the dark.

And just in their moment of peace, they heard it.

Echoing down the hallway was a loud stampede of footsteps, and following obnoxiously, "Hikaru! HARUHI!"


	4. A Break in the Tension

The loud voices rang through the corridor, tearing the fabric of uninterrupted silence to shreds. The sudden racket that resounded down the hall startled both Hikaru and Haruhi. They jumped, wide-eyed, and scrambled off of each other. It finally dawned on them that they didn't know how long they had been trampled down this hall and caught in the net.

Tamaki sprinted down the hall at a non-human speed screaming, "Haruhi!"

Hikaru realized who the shrieking voice belonged to and shook his head. He groaned, "Oh no, what is he doing here..."

"My precious Haruhi, are you alright?!" Tamaki shouted while halfway down the hall.

It was hard to see who was who in the dark, but there was another pair of footsteps behind Tamaki. Hikaru recognized the sound of his brothers raspy but comforting voice, "Hikaru!"

Hikaru perked up as soon as he heard the words of his twin. He immediately wanted nothing to do with the net and thrashed around violently, "Kaoru, Kaoru!"

"Stop bashing around Hikaru, you're making the whole thing swing back and forth!" Haruhi yelled, annoyed and dizzy. He paid no attention to her, all he cared about right now was reuniting with his brother.

Tamaki arrived at their capture zone and was breathing heavily, leaning on his knees. Kaoru ran behind him, heading straight for his encaged brother , "Hikaru! What happened to you?! Who did this?" He reached through the net to meet Hikaru's hand, holding on to it like he hadn't seen him in months.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru's eyes lit up as he said his twin's name and felt the warmth of his firm hand around his. Hikaru looked into his brother's golden eyes. Kaoru's eyes stung with tears from sympathy and fear for Hikaru. Haruhi had trouble figuring out if this brotherly love moment was staged or an actual connection between the two. They were always confusing to the world outside of their own.

"Hikaru... I was so worried about you. When you weren't by my side when we were running away from that thing... I was terrified," Kaoru said dramatically, brushing a tear from underneath his eye._ Are they honestly that serious about their relationship? Maybe they're just practicing for the ladies..._ Haruhi thought to herself, watching the Hitachiin's fumble over each other.

"Kaoru, I'll never leave you like that again..." The tip of their head's touched through the rough netting. All the while, Tamaki was prancing around mumbling to himself about how heroic he was for saving Haruhi's life. Also how he clearly spared her innocence from that nasty Hikaru who would have done something atrocious had Tamaki not come along. The twins continued staring into each other's souls.

"Um... Guys... Not to interrupt your reunion, but don't you think we should find a way out of this thing?" Haruhi suggested while twiddling her thumbs awkwardly.

Tamaki suddenly snapped out of his speech that had an audience of zero. He announced, "Right! This should be an easy fix. You see, this frame over here on the wall nonchalantly hides a small button that when pushed, releases the net. My father installed this as a security mechanism. It's still under some testing though, were not quite sure how to distinguish robbers from students yet..." Tamaki continued rambling.

Haruhi butted in, "Just push the button!"

Tamaki's self esteem dropped to a negative point. You could read the butthurt on his face like a book. He reached a sulky arm out and pushed the button slowly then crawled to the corner and curled up emotionally.

The net twitched a few times and then gave way, dropping Hikaru and Haruhi eight feet to the floor. They cringed as the floor came closer and closer to them until their bodies smacked onto the hard tile, making a loud slapping noise.

Haruhi landed on her back and groaned, "Ohhhh, my kidneys..." Hikaru on the other hand had a smackdown face to face with the floor. In other words, he landed face down on the ground. He cursed loudly to himself in pain. Tamaki and Kaoru flinched at just watching their friends hit the floor when the net released.

Hikaru and Haruhi grumbled to themselves, untangling each other from the course netting. It was a difficult task considering their heads were still in a whirl. They finally managed to unravel all of the netting and climb out through the top. The netting laid limp on the floor with a mere string suspended from the ceiling. The two that were encased for so long stumbled around, forgetting how to use their wobbling legs. They weren't accustomed to the stable ground anymore.

Tamaki came out of his 5-minute depression and threw his arms around Haruhi in a frenzy of sudden happiness and worry. "Are you alright my precious Haruhi? Is my little girl injured?!"

Haruhi smirked at his blubbering. He was so ridiculous sometimes, but it was nice to know someone cared about her that much.

"Did anybody hurt you? Did that nasty boy do anything to you?!"

Haruhi's smile faded and her eyes went wide. She stammered, "N-no... What makes you think that?! Nothing happened we just sat here and tried to g-get out..." Everyone around her stopped and stared as she acted so strange. "W-what are you looking at?" The people murmured and the twins suspiciously whispered to each other. This made Haruhi curious and nervous at the same time.

Hikaru stopped sharing secrets with Kaoru for a minute to question, "So, boss, why are you even here in the first place?"

Tamaki looked at him blankly and sputtered, "Well... You see, as Haruhi's father figure I see it as my job to make sure Haruhi is safe as possible at all school events. Especially this particular one, where it is dark and possibly full of danger..." He babbled on and on and Haruhi interrupted.

"I appreciate the thought, but I'm fine. I can fend for myself, and were at Ouran Academy. Nothing bad ever happens at this school. Except when you're mistaken for an intruder and abducted... But I have the twins with me, nothing's gonna happen. Go home, Tamaki."

"But what if-"

"Go home, it's nearly two o'clock in the morning."

Tamaki looked at her with puppy-dog eyes and trudged away down the corridor, pouting the whole way.

"Goodnight, Tamaki!" Haruhi exclaimed, trying to leave him off on good terms.

"Well, that was interesting..." Hikaru said sarcastically when Tamaki was out of earshot, his arm around his brother.

"Seriously, I don't know why he has the urge to 'protect' me all the time," Haruhi queried.

"Who knows, the boss doesn't really know how to deal with his feelings very well," Kaoru pointed out. The halls were still dark, their eyes had just adjusted immensely.

Haruhi was oblivious to the fact that there was a presence missing from their group, and abruptly remembered, "Hey, where's Class Rep?!"

Kaoru tipped his head down, unsure of what to respond with, "Well... Let's just say he's earned his spot on the front of the newspaper as 'Class Fraidy Cat'..."

Haruhi gasped, "He didn't?!"

"He did. After we split up, he ran into the nearest room he could find, pissed his pants, cried, and ran home..."

"What! Poor Class Rep... He was really hoping to impress that girl," Haruhi said with her natural sympathy. Hikaru couldn't help but chuckle at such an embarrassing story.

"Yeah... So I guess it's just us three. The contest isn't over for a few more hours anyway," Kaoru was more mature about Class Rep's fleeing than his brother, who was still snickering.

"Well, what should we do? Go back to the base?" Haruhi advised.

The twins made looked into each others and smirked as if they had the same thought. Things like this made people wonder if they really did have twin telepathy.

"Let's go night exploring," The twins seductively whispered simultaneously.

Haruhi gave them a puzzled look. She felt herself getting anxious at what the twins definition of "night exploring" could possibly be.

"What do you mean by that...?" She questioned in a hesitant manner.

"It's just what it sounds like, we go exploring. At night," Kaoru's tone of voice was uneasy, but intriguing.

"We should probably get back with another group, but... It kind of sounds like fun. Let's do it," Haruhi replied. She thought to herself, _I really liked being so close to Hikaru... And I really liked being alone with him too. This will give me a chance to spend more time with him. Maybe something interesting will happen?_

The twins exchanged a smile that had a hint of darkness behind it. Haruhi figured it had something to do with what they were whispering about earlier._ They're probably just pulling stupid schemes like they always do. But still... What if their secrets have something to do with this "night exploring"?_ Haruhi was curious as to what was going on in the Hitachiin's mind, what they might have had planned for the night.

What she didn't know was that Hikaru was still exceptionally turned on by their previous session, as was she. His sex-drive was almost over the edge, he had never felt this way about any other person except Kaoru. He loved Kaoru as a brother, and many suspicioned they loved each other as more than that. But he had never let anyone else in close enough to even kiss them. Although just the thought of Haruhi's pretty face rose a tent in his jeans, he also loved her as a person. She was so unique, he wanted to love her as much as he wanted to make love to her.

Haruhi wasn't quite as aware of her feelings. Her emotional feelings, and the physical feelings the washed over her when Hikaru caressed her the way he did. She knew she had an attraction to him, she just wasn't awake to the fact of why she liked him the way she did.

She was so naive.

And with that, the twins threw one arm over each of Haruhi's shoulders, and they set off into the undiscovered darkness of the school.


	5. From a Beautiful View to a Shocking View

_This might be fun. Hikaru and Kaoru are both my good friends, what could go wrong_? Haruhi thought as she and the twins walked down the long, dark, empty hallways. She was trying to come up with explanations as to why her palms were sweaty and her heart was beating abnormally fast.

Most of the scarers throughout the contest were in different buildings. For some reason, this particular part of the academy was quite empty. Without the presence of students playing false but amusing tricks on each other, every shadow that shifted seemed so real and... creepy. You would think the silence would be comforting, but it was the lack of noise that was so unsettling.

"It sure is creepy here at night..." Haruhi swallowed the anxiety in her voice.

"You didn't seem too sketched out earlier?" Hikaru posed.

The three walked in a group, the twins on either side of Haruhi, who was in the middle. "There were other people around, it wasn't as scary... Now that we're the only ones here, it's eerie," as she spoke, she clutched onto the back of the twins uniform's tighter.

"You don't like night exploring?" Kaoru said with disappointment. They had come to one of the many flights of stairs throughout the building and starting climbing it.

"Well, it's also kind of interesting. Maybe we'll discover a new side of the school," Haruhi said.

_Maybe I'll discover a new side of you..._ Hikaru thought. The bulge in his pants would have made his desire for Haruhi obvious, had his pants not been the perfect tightness for hiding his embarrassing and growing stiffy.

They continued up the flights of stairs. The only sound throughout the halls was their footsteps on the marble flooring. The candles had well gone out by this time, and the lone moonlight poured through the windows, casting its platinum glow into Ouran Academy.

They weren't entirely sure where they were headed, until Kaoru perked up, "Hey, I have an idea. Let's go to the youth room." A sly smile crossed his lips at his own suggestion.

Hikaru read his facial expression and replied, "Yeah, that's on the top floor of this building. No one goes up there much anymore. You up for it, Haruhi?"

"Sure, I guess. What's so special about it?" Haruhi questioned. Although the setting of the school at night tugged at her nerves, she still felt warm inside. She loved the Hitachiin's, they were her best friends. She knew there was little danger in the school, but even if there was she felt they would defend her for anything. They would obviously hold her close even if she was scared of something as small as being afraid of the dark. Haruhi also liked being so close to Hikaru.

"It's a room on the top floor. When the academy used to have dormitories, that was the main hang out spot for everyone. Kind of like a lounge. Because it's so tall, it overlooks the whole city. It really is beautiful, especially at night. It'd be fun to go back there. No one goes in it anymore though. Everyone can afford to buy houses now so they turned all the dorms into classrooms, and no one has time for the youth room. It's kind of deserted," Kaoru pulled out some of his knowledge of the history of Ouran.

"Let's go!" Haruhi got excited. She always wondered what rooms lurked in the tippy tops of Ouran's tallest buildings.

The whole way, Hikaru and Kaoru tried pulling the, "What was that big, scary shadow?!" Haruhi bought it the first couple times and cringed, but she got used to their jokes after a while. Staircase after staircase, they finally came across the top floor of the academy. The group finally climbed up some very narrow hallways, seemingly leading to an attic, and came to a door labeled in gold plated writing, "Youth Room".  
They stopped at the door, unsure of what should be expected behind it. Kaoru mentioned, "We haven't been in here in a long time, Hikaru."  
"I know... I wonder if much has changed. We've got a lot of memories in here," Hikaru whispered, running a finger lightly down the surprisingly well kept paint job of the door.

Kaoru reached for the knob, turned it and gently pushed it open. It was quiet inside. Nothing stirred, it was eerie. The room was obviously untouched by the youth. Everything was clean, as if the staff expected some return of the teenagers coming to their ancient hang out spot. The windows that stretched to the floor were spotless, the many couches were dusted, and the mix and matched rugs and carpets were vacuumed. But the spray paint on the walls done by past teenagers was old, the sound systems were disconnected, and it was obvious the kids had abandoned their hideaway a long time ago.

Haruhi walked to one of the couches that rested against the windows. She sat down and looked out into the 2am skyline. The land sparkled with golden, distant lights. The dark mountains were sprinkled by the bronze twinkling. Not to mention, the black sky above had bright stars of it's own, lighting up the evening even more. The surface of Japan's city lights glowed a striking orange beneath the tall building of Ouran Academy. Hikaru and Kaoru sat on both sides of Haruhi.

Kaoru broke the comfortable silence, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Haruhi glanced away from the horizon and met Kaoru's warm eyes. "Yes, it is."

"This place used to be so much fun. We had so many memories in here..." Hikaru said in a melancholy tone, staring into the night.

"I don't understand why people don't still come here. It looks like a lot of fun," Haruhi mentioned. She bunched her eyebrows and added, "Hey, they've got everything here. Their bound to have a restroom, right? I haven't gone in hours..." She shifted her legs uncomfortably.

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances with a matching gleam in their eyes.

"Right down those stairs. You'll have to go down a couple hallways, you'll be okay?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi made a nervous look down the dark stairs. "I'll be fine." She rose from the couch and made her way down the stairs and dark hallways to the restroom. She did her business and headed back the direction she came from. She fumbled down the narrow halls, raising her hands in front of her to stop from accidentally banging her head on the walls. Being one of the oldest parts of the school, the rooms and hallways were significantly smaller. She found her way to the stairs and climbed them with caution. Haruhi reached in front of her at the top of the stairs to find the door to the Youth Room. She felt around the door for the old handle, and tried to turn it. It wouldn't budge, and she jiggled it harder.

With panic beginning to strain in the back of her voice, she projected, "Hikaru? Kaoru? Ugh... I bet those idiots are just trying to freak me out." She didn't like being in this attic-like place alone. She jerked the creaky knob some more, and finally it opened. Satisfaction overwhelmed her when she realized the door was just old and hard to open.

She stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She strained her eyes for the twins that didn't appear to be there. "Hikaru?" Haruhi said, delicately kneading the bottom of her shirt out of nerves. "Kaoru?" Her heart beat a little bit faster. If anything in the world, she didn't want to be lost at the top of this maze of a school by herself, at night. She didn't see hear a response from the Hitachiins, let alone see them. Her thoughts wandered from fear to confusion. A new feeling trembled inside her as she laid her naive eyes on the sight by the window.

Kaoru and Hikaru were collapsed into each others arms, kissing.


End file.
